WHo Will Help Me
by PrincessTYC15
Summary: 16 year old Hinata is abandoned by her playboy boyfriend once she becomes pregnant. Who will decide to help her in her time of need...how about her baby daddy's best friend?
1. I'm not ok

Hey everyone it's MMMEEEEE!

I'm back and bringin a story ive been working on for a few months I hope it's good enough to please you guys, but anyways on to the story:

**Disclaimer: Oh and also I have to say I dont own Naruto or any characters used in this story…all of them are Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Aw Man!

Hinata woke up from her canopy bed feeling nauseous and lightheaded. She rushed to her bathroom, locked the door tight behind her, placed her head over the toilet and vomited. This lasted for two minutes, and when she finished her face was red, she was hot, and sweaty.

"Aw man this can't be happenin'….I don't believe it" she whispered harshly to herself.

A few weeks ago about 4 or 5 weeks ago to be exact this was Hinata's normal routine almost every day. Hinata was a typical teenage girl with straight A's and looks. Plus she had a cute boyfriend of 6 months named Naruto Uzamaki, also he was the reason for her vomiting for the past couple of weeks. "I can't believe we did this…this is all my fault for letting this happen" Hinata huffed out as she thought about what happened the past few weeks ago.

_(Flashback)_

"_Man what is my prob…I just let myself get beat in Guitar Hero by my girlfriend" Naruto yelled out. "Yes I win, I win I'm a beast…I'm a master the champion" Hinata cheered. Naruto smiled, "I guess so would you like a reward hmmmm" Hinata giggled and pressed her lips to him. Soon it started to get more serious and Naruto pinned Hinata to her couch. "Um Naruto …I don't know what to do besides I'm a virgin" Hinata silently to Naruto. Naruto grinned, "Its ok I'll do all the work…plus I'll be your first too."_

_(End Flashback)_

"Oh No…I'm gonna be so busted when my dad finds out bout this" Hinata quietly sobbed.

"Hey sis betta hurry up or we gonna be late school...school starts in like an hour" her sister, Hanabi yelled out.

Hinata was so busy crying and complaining about….her problem that she forgot all about school today.

"Ok sis I'll be there in a sec" Hinata yelled back.

She had no time to dawdle she had to be at school…and she would go to the Fuji Clinic in downtown LA about this but for now she was in need of a shower. So she turned on the shower, discarded her clothes and stepped in the shower stall.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

_(20 minutes later)_

"Well you sure clean up good in such little time" Hanabi teased.

Hinata came down the stairs wearing black skinny jeans, a red and black Roca wear shirt, and red and white Nikes.

Hinata rolled her eyes and smirked, "Whateva…hey where's dad."

"Restaurant grand opening in San Diego….left this morning won't be back till tonight" Hanabi explained.

Also a little thing forgotten is that she also rich and an heiress to her father's chain of fancy restaurants called "Heaven." Her mother who was a famous model died when she was eight years old in a plane crash. Hinata sighed of relief almost every day an hour or two before she woke up her dad left to his precious company letting Hinata be able to not get in trouble each time.

"Well, let's go or we are really going to be late" Hinata told Hanabi.

"Alright, alright don't rush me sis" Hanabi ran out of the door to the limo with her new droid in her hands, new iPod nano in her ears, and a custom made backpack for her.

"Yet you rush me like all the time" Hinata remarked.

"...Yeah you right...cuz i can do that " Hanabi pointed out.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The limo pulled in front of the lawn of Konoha High School that was bustling with students. They were in the second month of school, and everyone looked as though they were ready for school. The students were all energetic and happy to see their friends after a long summer. When Hinata and Hanabi walked on campus almost everybody greeted them as though they were celebrities, as they were the most popular students in school.

Oh there go my friends see ya sis" Hanabi replied and went to a group of girls trying to get her attention.

Soon another girl started yelling out Hinata's name; Hinata sighed and turned around to see her crazy, cool, hip, Brooklyn best friend, Ino Yamanaka.

"Hey yo what's up Hinata"Ino told Hinata .

Hinata smiled softly but had a sickly expression on her face, "Yeah what up."

Ino's happy expression turned concerned when she saw something was wrong with her bestie. Hinata started to feel nauseous while she was in the limo and felt terrible, she felt as though any second she was going to explode.

"Um girl you ok…ya seem kinda sickly" Ino asked Hinata.

Hinata put a smile on her face, "Yeah I'm fine gurl don't worry."

She was wrong she wasn't ok; Hinata bolted quickly inside school into the girls bathroom and did her normal routine she did at home. After about a minute and a half of vomiting Hinata felt hot and began huffing really hard.

"So I guess it's true" Hinata coughed out.

"What's true" a snobby voice from behind said.

Hinata growled at the voice, she wiped her mouth before she turned around, and she saw her enemy since like elementary school…the only girl who really didn't give a shit if Hinata was rich and had rich parents plus she hated Hinata's popularity status, Sakura Haruno and her two friends Kin and Temari.

Hinata looked up at the scantily clad girls, "Bitch and bitchettes what you want."

"HEY!" Temari and Kin replied offended.

"Awww I just thought I check up on you…after all you look kinda sick" Sakura sarcastically said.

Hinata rolled her eyes, "I ain't buyin that shit especially if it's comin from a lyin whore like you…like you really give a damn bet you wouldn't care if I dropped dead."

Sakura's cell phone beeped a few times before she answered it.

After she answered her text message she faced Hinata again, "You're right I wouldn't care at all, in fact I would have a party…now if you'll excuse me my sexy boyfriend is waiting for me",Sakura explained and left the bathroom with Kin and Temari behind her.

Sakura went out with the most popular guy in school…his name….Sasuke Uchiha. Not only popular and smart but also rich…his father was the famous restaurant owner, Fugaku Uchiha and famous hit singer Mikoto Uchiha. His father owned a lot whole chain of restaurants called 'Phoenix' and him and his older brother, Itachi Uchiha were to take over when his father retired. Sometimes Hinata wondered how in the world he could deal with that annoying bitch he called a girlfriend.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**

Ino was reaching for the girls' bathroom when she saw what she thought was an evil witch and her henchmen.

"Out my way ugly and uglettes" Ino retorted towards the three.

"HEY!" Temari and Kin replied totally offended by the insult thrown at them.

"Aww did I hurt ya feelins….well guess who doesn't care?" Ino replied back to them laughing at the two.

"Better hurry up in there looks as though your bestie got swine flu….or worse" Sakura and her two friends laughed.

"Or worse" Ino mimicked, "Shut the hell up wicked witch of the west…god I swear how the hell does ya boyfriend deal wit you."

"Maybe because I'm the best thing that has happened to him… also why am I wasting my time with you, you aren't important when I have to meet my hot boyfriend?" Sakura boasted.

"Well, why are ya talkin…ta me in da first place I mean, I must be pretty important if ya still talkin' to me and wastin ya own time" Ino laughed.

Sakura grew angry, "Ugh whatever let's go girls."

"Stupis ass bitch," Ino quietly replied, she rolled her eyes and went inside the girls' bathroom, "Hinata where are ya."

"In here" She answered softly.

Ino ran to the stall Hinata was in, and saw her bestie laying down on the floor with her head resting against the toilet. Ino started to talk, "Hey you completely bolted out on me outside what happened…you ok you been lookin kinda sick since a few weeks ago."

Hinata shook her head, "No Ino I'm not ok….there's something I gotta tell ya…."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Well, probably no reason to call it a cliffhanger since you probably know what she's going to say to Ino,but hey I'm might switch it around to make it alittle more interesting. **

**Well, wait for another chapter and don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**Yeah and also instead of the taking place in Japan I decided to make it take place in California...In Los Angles.**

**Until Next Chapter! =)**

**BYE BYE**


	2. Shocking News

**Well it's been for like ever since I've been here well I've been here well I'm back and supposedly updating all my stories or deleting them so let's get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series if I did Jiriyia nor Konan wouldn't have died...probably even Itachi. **

* * *

Chapter 2:

Shocking News

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU-. "

"Shush it Ino not so loud" Hinata whispered harshly."

"What do you mean you might be pregnant?" Ino harshly whispered.

"I've been throwing up in the morning for the past few weeks…and I missed my period," Hinata silently explained.

Ino rubbed her temples, "so when do you plan on goin the doctor to make sure if you are or not…pregnant."

"Well if you'll come with me I'll be going to today," Hinata answered nervously.

"Since I aint got nothing to do anymore...sure I'll come with" Ino replied with a smile plastered on her face.

Hinata's face brightened, "Ino you are the best friend a girl can have."

Soon they heard a scream around the corner."What the hell was that?" Ino asked as they were nearing around the corner.

"I don't know" Hinata asked behind her.

They poked their heads around to see Sakura crying on the floor with her friends, Kin and Temari trying to comfort her. "Sakura its ok…you'll find someone better than Sasuke," Temari said.

"Without Sasuke…I'll be nothing…why did he leave me….why...this is the worst day of my life," Sakura hysterically sobbed.

The girls silently gasped as they walked towards their homeroom. "Can you believe that...after datin for like foreva they are over…this is gonna be so big when the school finds out bout this" Ino said.

"Yeah like the top story on the news…oh no…" Hinata remembered.

"Whats up you gonna throw up again" Ino quickly asked.

"No it's just that…Naruto he…" Ino quickly turned her head towards Hinata with her face in horror, "Hinata...please don't tell me you haven't…"

"Told Naruto…no I haven't I mean if I'm not pregnant there is no need to" Hinata answered silently.

"But girl what if you is...you know" Ino asked. She was right what if she was…what would she say and more importantly how would he take it?

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0**_

"Dang Sasuke I can't believe it you and Sakura have been goin out for like ever…why did ya break up wit her," His older brother, Itachi asked.

"Because she was annoying and did some things that no girlfriend is ever supposed to do," Sasuke huffed.

"TEME" an extra loud voice yelled out.

"Oh great how does Hinata deal with that hyperactive blonde dumbass" Sasuke mumbled loudly.

The Uchiha brothers turned towards the blonde headed boy that stopped in front of them then Sasuke spoke, "What do you want Naruto" Sasuke asked.

"I was just wondering is it true…You and Sakura are seriously over" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yes Naruto I didn't have the perfect relationship you and Hinata have… even though you guys have been going out for only six months" Sasuke said with frustration clear in his voice.

"Oh c'mon Sasuke don't be like that," Naruto said with a huge smile on his face.

"Speaking of Hinata isn't that her over there" Itachi told Naruto.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0**_

"HINATA WAIT UP!" She froze when she heard the voice.

_'Oh no'_ she thought to herself. She turned towards the voice and hovering over her was her boyfriend, Naruto. "Oh um…hey Naruto what's up" she nervously said.

"Oh you know me same old same and doin me...and you" Naruto replied.

Hinata didn't know what to say, luckily Ino saved her, "Um Naruto hate to interrupt, but we do have to go to homeroom or will be late so…see ya" Ino told Naruto as he pushed Hinata into the room.

"Yeah its ok see ya later Hinata," Naruto brightly yet loudly said and ran back to the Uchiha brothers waiting for them.

"Thank you" Hinata thought to herself.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0**_

(Fuji Clinic)

Hinata fidgeted in her seat nervous and scared of what was going to be revealed. All day she couldn't concentrate in her classes, she was just a huge bundles of nerves. "Um you may come into the room now" the receptionist called out.

Hinata nervously got up from her seat with and looked at her friend Ino. "It's ok…no matter what the results are…I'm with you all the way" Ino assured Hinata.

A small smile crept on Hinata's face then turned to towards the examining room and went through the door. She waited a few minutes until a woman with dark hair, red eyes, wearing a lab coat over her dress shirt and slacks, and a clipboard in hand. "Hello you must be Hinata I'm Dr Yuuhi …now what seems to be the problem."

"Well you see the problem is…I might be pregnant" Hinata quietly told her.

Dr. Yuuhi raised an eyebrow in interest, "Ok well let's see…have you had any intercourse in the past few weeks."

Hinata slowly nodded her head yes and wrote something on her clipboard then asked, "Did you use protection of any sort?"

Hinata hesitated before she shook her no at the question. "Also having you been feeling nauseous in the morning to the point you throw up."

"I see well can you lay on the bed for me so I can do a sonogram Hinata" Hinata laid back on the bed and watched Dr Yuuhi pull out the ultrasound machine and placed it on Hinata's belly and saw something on the screen that interested her and Hinata also.

"Yep there it is I see you are most definitely pregnant by the looks of it about a few weeks…4 or 5 weeks give or take."

"So it looks like I'm going to be a mom," Hinata said accepting the fact of the results.

"Well there are always the choices of…"

"No! I would never kill a child or give it away," Hinata snapped loudly.

"So you are going to keep it," Dr Yuuhi asked.

"Yes…I mean I've gotta own up to my own mistakes...I'll be the best mom it's ever had" Hinata explained.

"That's good to hear…now I want you to go to come to me for a monthly checkup every month on this day or anytime during the week you came to me. If you have any problems what so ever here is my number," explained to Hinata as she gave her a piece of paper with her number on it.

"Ok…see you later…," Hinata said as she headed towards the door.

"Wait hold on Hinata" Dr Yuuhi added.

Hinata turned to who had a concerned look on her face, "So when do you plan to tell your parents."

Hinata's face turned white and expressionless she had forgotten about her dad.

"My mom died a long time ago…I don't know what to say to my father …I don't even know what to tell my dad….or even Naruto, my boyfriend."

"You need to tell them as soon as possible before you start to show…remember any questions about anything call me or come to the clinic I'm always here" Dr Yuuhi told her with a smile.

"Thanks" Hinata replied with a smile on her face before walking out the examining room door.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0**_

"You serious" Ino said.

"Again Ino you don't have to be so loud," Hinata whispered harshly at Ino.

"So you seriously are pregnant girl," Ino asked.

"Yea…what am I going to tell my dad…also what about Naruto?" Hinata said biting her lip.

"You'll worry about him later…right now…you've gotta face your pops" Ino said.

* * *

**So that's it all of Chapter 2 i hope you've enjoyed. **

**Always please give your reviews on it so I can make it an even better story. **

**See ya next chapter **


	3. They were Right

**_Well here I am updating a little more quickly then I normally do. Well here it is the next chapter…enjoy._**

* * *

Chapter 3: He was Right

"Hinata like seriously you don't have to do this like at very moment" Ino told Hinata through the phone.

"But is right if I don't get this out I'll start showing…I'm sorry Ino, but it's something I have to do…I'll talk to you later if I'm still alive"

"Not funny Hinata….but I'll talk to you later" Ino said before he hung up the phone.

When Hinata opened her door she saw her little sister Hanabi by the door. Hinata froze, "Hanabi how much have you heard"

"Pretty much everything" Hanabi quietly answered.

"So now you know" Hinata said.

Hanabi nodded her head. "Dad is so gonna be mad…I hope you know that" Hanabi spoke up.

"I know….i just might not live to see tomorrow" Hinata joked.

"That's not funny" her sister seriously said.

Hinata hesitated for a second then started her way downstairs. Hanabi tried to stop her by pulling on her shirt but Hinata made her let go. "It's ok Hanabi…its ok" Hinata whispered to Hanabi as she went down the stairs.

As she went down the stairs she saw her dad in the reading the newspaper. "Hi Daddy" Hinata called.

"Hello, my daughter how are you today" Hiashi said to Hinata.

Her father was pretty cool and wasn't mean to his daughters. After his wife died he gave Hinata the choice of running the company or not and if she changed her mind it was ok. Even though her dad was cool she was still scared of his reaction. "I'm fine although I had to go to the Fuji Clinic today" Hinata nervously yet boldly told her father.

He looked up from his newspaper and looked up looking very concerned at his daughter, "What do you mean…are you ok, are you feeling sick."

"Dad I know you may get upset but please don't go into rage please" Hinata pleaded.

"It depends on what it is first" Hiashi said as he raised his eyebrow in interest. Hinata took a deep breath, "Daddy…I'm pregnant."

...

...

...

...

..

.

Hiashi's face went from completely shocked to pissed off."Hinata what the hell" her dad blasted out.

"Daddy….I….I…please I thought you wouldn't be this mad" Hinata frightened said.

"That was before you told me you had gotten knocked up…you of all people I would've expected this from your sister…but not you" Hiashi fumed.

Hinata started to cry, "Daddy….I….I'm…..sorry."

Then there was an awkward silence, finally Hiashi spoke, "Do you plan to tell Naruto?"

Hinata nodded her head while Hiashi shook his. "Naruto….I know his kind…I don't want you hurt, but he will leave you once he find outs."

Her eyes went wide and she looked with a look of shock and horror. "Daddy…He won't he loves me…he won't deny this child" She told her dad.

Hiashi hugged his daughter and went upstairs shaking her head, "I'm still upset but I'm starting to accept the fact that I'm about to be a grandad"

"No daddy your wrong he'll accept it….maybe not as quickly as you, but still…I'll prove you wrong too."

**_0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0_**

_(The Next Day)_

"Ino Do I really have any choice I'll be showing by the time I tell him I might as well do it now" Hinata told Ino.

"Look I know your dad is beginning to accept this which is very shocking to me but he is right he won't be accepting to it I've been hearing rumors he got a son somewhere and that's why he came here in tenth grade" Ino explained.

"Ino if there was any other way I would take it but I don't….look I can't hide this forever and I wish I could…and no I refuse to get an abortion" Hinata harshly whispered.

"I'm not saying to do that what I'm trying to say is that this boy Naruto will freaking dump you once he hear the words 'pregnant'"

"SHUT IT UP!... like seriously you sound just like my dad…look just like my dad I know you care a whole lot and it means the world to me….but it doesn't matter how hard you try you can't stop me…I'll prove you all wrong" Hinata said then walked away from their best friend and to her boyfriend Naruto.

"So then I was like 'oh hell no'" then Naruto, Sasuke and their other friends Kiba, Zaku, and Shikamaru laughed at Naruto's story.

"Oh wee Naruto here comes yo sexy behind girlfriend" Kiba pointed out to Naruto.

Naruto turned the way Kiba was looking and saw Hinata coming his way, "I'll see you guys later."

Naruto walked over Hinata and hugged her, "Hey beautiful lookin good."

Hinata wore an orange shirt, with a black mini skirt, white leggings, and black flats. Naruto planted a kiss on Hinata's lips which earned him a small smile from Hinata. "Hey can I talk to you for like a quick second…over here….in private" Hinata asked Naruto.

Naruto nodded and followed Hinata under a tree away from big crowds of students. "Ok now so what's up" Naruto asked.

Hinata hesitated almost not hearing Naruto speaking to her. After a few seconds she spoke, "Naruto we've been going for quite a long time."

He grinned, "six months and counting."

"And you love me no matter what right"

"Uh Huh Hinata what is this about."

Hinata twiddled her thumbs then silently but loud enough whispered to Naruto, "I'm pregnant."

Naruto looked at Hinata as though she was a completely different person. "Wait, wait hold up…what did you say"

"I…am…pregnant" Hinata said yet again.

"Oh my god….like just wow"was all Naruto said.

"So how do you feel on this…situation?"

The bell rung and Naruto sighed of relief but Hinata couldn't tell that it was a relief sigh. "We can talk about this later" Naruto smiled.

"Ok sooo….you aren't mad" Hinata asked.

"Mad why would I be mad I'm gonna be a dad" Naruto said and walked away to his homeroom inside the school.

Hinata smiled brightly, "Yes I knew it I was right…in your face everybody."

_**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**_

(Lunchtime)

So Naruto was ok about this" Ino asked half-heartedly believing her.

"Yes he sure did, I sure did prove you guys wrong "Hinata wildly said with a smile on her face.

"Look there he is" Ino said seeing him coming.

Naruto was coming this way but his face was in a frown which Ino noticed…unfortunately Hinata did not notice. Ino knew what was coming but Hinata was too blind to see the truth. "Hey Naruto" Hinata happily said.

"Hinata we need to talk" he said sternly.

Hinata walked with Naruto outside of the cafeteria and in the hallway. "Listen Hinata…I believe…it's time we went our ways" Naruto said with his head down.

Hinata looked at Naruto in horror, "w-what w-why" Hinata asked.

"Because there is just…I just don't feel it anymore…the flame between us" he answered.

Hinata shook her head "You were never a good liar Naruto."

He had his head down and still didn't say a word. "I know why and you why it's because I'm pregnant."

He didn't say anything because she already knew the truth…and he didn't want her to prove her point further. "I see" Hinata sadly said as the tears started to pile in her eyes.

"So I guess this is goodbye" Hinata asked.

Naruto nodded his head and went back towards the cafeteria leaving a broken Hinata behind him. She pressed her back to the wall and slid to the ground. The tears in her eyes spilled down her face, "They were right…Most of all he was right."

* * *

_**Aww I can't believe that Naruto being a little playa and broke little Hinata's heart….well his loss and Sasuke's gain. Well until next chapter…deuces.**_


	4. If you ever need help

_**Hello all it's me with another chapter ready and waiting to be read by you. Thanks for the reviews everybody I really appreciate it…well on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: The plot: My own the creation, Characters of Naruto: Oh darn I wish I did.**_

* * *

Chapter 4:

(Cafeteria)

Naruto was walking back towards to the lunchroom only to be stopped by Ino. "Naruto where is she" Ino asked him.

Naruto stood there which wasn't the answer that Ino was looking for. Ino jacked Naruto up by the shirt and pushed him against the wall, "Hey ya got cotton in ya ears I asked ya a question….where is my best friend, where is Hinata foo.'"

Naruto slowly pointed down the hallway where Hinata was crying her eyes out. "Hinata! ,she betta be ok fo' yo sake" Ino told him, she let him go and ran down the hallway while Naruto walked back inside the cafeteria and walked into the cafeteria to find the table with his friends.

He eyed them and walked over to the table to sit down. Once he was situated in his seat Kiba, Zaku, Dosu, and Kabuto all got into Naruto's face while Sasuke and Shikamaru looked at the blonde haired boy in anger._ 'He better not have did what I think he did 'the two thought in their heads._

"So Naruto did you do it" Kiba asked curiously.

Everybody looked at the blonde boy waiting for an answer. "You guys…I did it" Naruto happily announced.

The boys at the table cheered and whistled. Kiba laughed, "I'm guessin' yo playa days aint ova yet."

Naruto scoffed, "Oh please…they are far from ova." Sasuke looked at the boy in disgust he was angered by what just happened.

He couldn't believe what just happened; Naruto just broke up with his girlfriend just because of his player pride. Sasuke slammed his fist on the table that got the table's attention and most of the cafeteria. "Sasuke what's wrong" Kiba asked.

"….Naruto like seriously what the hell is you problem" Sasuke fumed before he left the table.

"Yea Sasuke's right what you did aint right…in my neighborhood in Brooklyn we actually try ta take responsibility fo our actions" Shikamaru retorted leaving the table and the table dumbfounded.

Sasuke had thought about what he just did. He had never gotten mad like that when Naruto did that to a girl just was always disappointed in him. The last time he got mad like that it was a girl he never expected would try him like that. For some reason he was furious about what Naruto did to Hinata, but wasn't entirely sure why. He walked around the corner to see Hinata down crying on the floor and Ino trying to comfort her. Sasuke felt it wasn't right someone as pretty and nice as Hinata be did wrong by someone like Naruto so he decided to try and help her in any way he can. "Hinata it's ok who needs dumbass playa Naruto…you'll be the best damn mother to that baby" Ino told Hinata.

Hinata sadly said, "I can't believe he just did that…..I didn't listen to you guys….and this is the punishment …why did he do this…I thought he was different."

"Well it's because he's douchebag…and doesn't realize what he's lost" a deep low voice said.

Hinata and Ino immediately recognized the voice and looked up to see Sasuke hovering over them. "Sasuke….uh what are you doing here" Hinata squeaked.

"Well I heard about what he did to you…I don't think that's right…if you need someone to talk to you or need help…just call me" Sasuke told her as he held out a piece of paper.

Hinata slowly took the paper from his hand, "Thanks."

A small smile was on Sasuke's face but Ino and Hinata didn't notice. "Well I'll see you around" Sasuke said before walking down the hallway.

"Am I seein' things or dreamin'…or did Sasuke Uchiha just give you his number" Ino asked.

Hinata had asked herself that same question.

_**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0**_

"Hey Hinata" a familiar snobby voice called out a few minutes after Sasuke left.

Hinata face grew frustrated, "What does the snobbish bitch want now."

The two girls looked up to see the Queen of Mean, Sakura Haruno. "Yes slut is there something you want" Hinata asked in monotone.

"So I hear you and Naruto not together anymore…that true" Sakura asked Hinata.

"To tell you the truth….I feel as though it aint yo damn business to know" Hinata told her.

"Aww did he break up before or after he found out you'd gotten pregnant."

Hinata's eyes widen and sat there frozen. "Hey what the hell you talkin bout" Ino asked as her Brooklyn accent started to become noticeable.

"Ino yo chill its ok…I got this" Hinata stood up and brushed herself off and stood in front of Sakura.

"So when did ya find" Hinata asked as though it didn't matter if Sakura knew or not.

"Oh it's big news in the magazines take a look." Sakura threw the magazines towards the two and walked away.

"See ya weirdoes...it would be a shame if people found out about it," Sakura snickered as she walked away.

Ino grew angry at Sakura's threat to tell everybody of Hinata getting pregnant, "Aw you don't know what we do snitches in Brooklyn ya lil slut."

Sakura didn't say anything but flick off Ino. "Oh why I oughta-"

"Ino stop she aint important right now… get a load of this."

Ino turned to Hinata who was looking at full page story about herself.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_"An insider report from an anonymous worker at the Fuji Clinic in Konoha, California that the 16 year old heiress Hinata Hyuga came in for a doctor's appointment to see if she was pregnant. The diagnosis proved positive. This means our smart, spunky heiress just might be pregnant by 5 or 6 weeks. We are inconclusive of who the father of her child may be but we are suspecting her boyfriend of 6 months, Naruto Uzamaki. Hyuga has not confirmed this as of late." _

"Wow do ya think told...maybe "

"No way even I know there is confidentiality between a doctor and their patients so it couldn't have been her…plus she is entirely too nice theres no way" Hinata said.

"Yeah I Believe ya right…well the bell's bout ta ring ya need ta walk ya ta class" Ino asked.

Hinata sighed and smiled, "No need…I can manage I've got to try to start accepting the fact I'm not with him anymore."

"Ok well I'll see you later" Ino said and the two girls went their ways for the next class."

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"So you seriously gonna keep it sis…even afta' yo breakup wit dat bastard Naruto" Hanabi says to her sister.

"For the fifth time yes" Hinata said with frustration in her voice.

Hinata and Hanabi sat on the wall of the school talking then Hanabi noticed something going on in the schoolyard. "Hey isn't that Sasuke…and Naruto" Hanabi asked Hinata.

Hinata turned the direction her sister was and saw the commotion…Naruto and Sasuke were about to fight. Hinata's phone rang and she quickly answered it. "Ino are you seein this"

"Yeah all of a sudden Naruto came up ta Sasuke and then they was in each other's faces."

"Can ya get closer so we can hear what's goin on?"

"Yeah ok hold on."

As Ino got closer to the two boys what they were saying was becoming much clearer on Hinata's phone and the two sisters listened in.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"So I'm hearing you moving in on Hinata" Naruto yelled.

"First of all I aint movin in on Hinata and second why should it matter to you weren't you the one that dumped her" Sasuke retorted.

"I know I did but I'm telling you right now stay away" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke shook his head, "You aren't making any sense right now Naruto….why am I still even here."

Itachi walked through the mob of people and stood in front of the two boys with a calm face.

"It's time to go Sasuke" Itachi told his little brother.

"Thank you…I'm outta here ain't no reason ta stay here and try ta even mess with you" Sasuke said.

Everbody watched the Uchiha boys get into their car and drive away.

"Wow intense I must say" Hanabi said.

"I agree wit ya there" Hinata said.

"Oh my ma's here so I'll see ya later Hinata" Ino told Hinata before hanging up.

"Yeah there's our ride too Hinata."

"Alright let's go."

The two girls jumped off the wall and walked towards the black limo.

* * *

_**Whoo I am SOOOOOO tired but I finally finished this chapter it took me awhile being my lazy self but I did it. I would really love you guys if you reviewed my story I would feel so much more motivated to type the next chapter if you do.**_


	5. Check Up

**Hey everyone it's me again. Yeah I know Its been like forever since I actually updated a story so I'm gonna do it now before Christmas comes around. WHOO HOO Christmas! Anyways here it is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah don't own Naruto blah blah blah wish I did. Blah blah blah the awesome plot is mine.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Check up

_(2 months later)_

_(Hyuga mansion)_

"So, Hinata ready for your check up tomorrow?" Ino grinned.

"Sorta kinda…just alittle nervous" Hinata replied with a faint smile on her face.

"What are you talking about everything will go smoothly" Ino retorted.

"I know but what if it doesn't and I end up-"

"SHUSH IT" Ino yelled.

Hinata was dead silent as Ino kept talking, "Look girl nothin' will happen…it's gonna go smoothly an' ima be there right by ya side if it does…ya hear."

Hinata's shocked face warmed into a smile, "Thanks just exactly what I needed ta hear."

Ino smiled brightly…then "Your Love" By Nicki Minaj busted out playing. Ino took the phone from her pocket and touched the green phone button on the screen of her phone. "Hella…hey ma…okkk so….what you mean that we goin….but he aint….but I….Yea I…yeah sure…I understand…Ai'ight…love you too."

Ino touched the red phone on the screen of her phone, "she is a love sick fo'."

"What's da problem" Hinata asked.

Ino breathed a frustrated sigh, "My friggin dad's in the hospital from a car accident."

"Sooo."

"My ma wants to go all the way ta Brooklyn ta go see da man who left her."

"What for didn't he leave you guys when you were like 5 or 6 years old….then yall came here."

"Yeah I know but I don't understand why she would go to him all he's gonna do is just hurt her again."

"Yeah I know...so when ya leavin?"

"That's more bad news…tomorrow morning."

Hinata's expression turned shocked, "What Ino…that means you can't come with me tomorrow…what am I gonna do."

"Calm down…I'm thinking" Ino was deep in though then her face shined brightly, "How a bout Sasuke?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hinata stared at Ino as though a hideous rash was on her face, "No….No….a million times no… Hell to the no…No!"

"Hinata c'mon he gave you that numba fo' a reason" Ino told Hinata.

"But-"

"Hinata Hyuga who's gonna go wit you when I can't."

"Well, my dad's cool wit it sorta so he could…"

"C'mon Hinata you know your dad on his way to Miami to open his new restaurant."

"There's my lil sis..."

"Oh please you know and I know that Hanabi is either shoppin', travelin', or all of the above…duh."

Hinata huffed knowing that Ino was right, she forgot to realize that her family already had something already scheduled for their day…she was at a crossroad. Ino cleared her throat and waved Hinata's phone in her face. Hinata huffed, "Fine you win…you and those Brooklyn girls."

Ino smiled proudly, "That's just how we are we just can't help ourselves."

"Yeah,Yeah" Hinata muttered then snatched the phone from Ino's hand.

"Hey we have these things called manners in Brooklyn too" Ino pouted.

"Yeah, Sure" Hinata snickered as she dialed Sasuke's number; her heart was racing with nervousness.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After Hinata heard one ring she heard his voice. "Hello."

"Um Sasuke…this is Hinata" She nervously said.

"Yea hey wats up…is there something you need."

Hinata looked at Ino searching for something to say. Ino whispered, "Go on…it's all you."

Hinata sighed heavily before saying, "I know this will be kinda awkward but…will you go wit' me to my monthly check up tomorrow."

There was a two second pause then finally Sasuke spoke, "What about Ino."

"She has somthin important tomorrow."

Then there was another two second pause then finally, "Alrilght I'll do it."

Hinata sighed of immediate relief, "Really that's great I mean…thank you…can you be at my house at like 10 AM."

"I'll be there"

"Ok see ya" Hinata touched the end button on the screen of phone ending the conversation.

"Now was dat so hard" Ino smiled.

Hinata sighed, "You Brooklyn females." "I'm proud ta be one."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(The Next Day)

"Hinata get up it's 8:30 A.M." Hanabi yelled out.

Hinata slowly woke up from slumber, "What the hell why ya wake me up" Hinata yelled.

"Ok you can be late to your appointment I'm not da one who's pregnant" She yelled.

Hinata slapped her face in stupidity, "Shit how can I forget…Sasuke is supposed ta be comin today too…uh-oh."

Hinata quickly ran towards the bathroom and all you could hear were vomiting noises.

(45 min. later)

Hinata wore a glittery black headband to compliment her messy hair bun style, Blue skinny jeans, black ugg boots, a white long sleeve shirt, and a black scarf. "Whoo Hinata it's cold outside but is on fire" Hanabi complimented.

"Oh this nothing…just something I scraped together" Hinata replied.

The doorbell rang a loud "Ding."

"I'll get it" Hanabi insisted as she skipped towards the front door.

Hanabi opened the door and looked up to a boy wearing Black and white forces, a black jacket, a white and black Ecko unlimited shirt, and dark blue jeans to match. "Um who are you," Hanabi asked as she answered a text on her droid.

"I'm Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha."

Hanabi stopped texting and snapped her head towards the boy. When Hinata reached the front door her heart raced like a cheetah, "SASUKE! Um you're early."

"Yeah I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat."

"Hinata before I leave can I speak with you" Hanabi asked through clenched teeth.

"Um sure you can come in if ya like Sasuke we'll leave in a minute."

Hanabi pulled Hinata into the kitchen as Sasuke walked through the door and closed it shut.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hanabi make this quick I gotta go."

"Hinata is dat Sasuke as in Sasuke Uchiha like he said?"

"Uh…yeah." Hinata answered completely unfazed by the question.

"I mean** the** Sasuke Uchiha son of the owner of the Phoenix chain restaurants, Fugaku Uchiha and famous singer Mikoto Uchiha."

"Yeahhhh….soooo what's ya point."

"My point is dat there is an Uchiha here…in our house…what for?"

"Ino is out of town so Sasuke offered to take me."

There was an awkward silence, "You like him" Hanabi said.

Hinata's face looked completely shocked, "What are you talking about he's just a good friend."

"Uh huh sure you keep tellin ya self that…well I'm goin on a shoppin spree so see ya sis" Hanabi snickered before going out the door where the limo was parked so she could start her day.

Hinata sighed softly as she walked towards the living room. "Sorry Sasuke dat it took so long..uh ya ready ta go" Hinata asked.

Sasuke wasn't listening, he was too busy looking at a picture at a woman who looked a little like Hinata. "Uh Sasuke yo hoo…earth to Sasuke" Hinata loudly said.

"Huh oh sorry I was kinda in trance lookin at this picture."

"Yeah that's my mom."

"She's really pretty ya know" Sasuke told her.

"Thanks…I think of dat all the time."

Hinata's smile wilted away to sadness. "What happened to her" Sasuke asked.

"She…died…she was a model…on her way to a photo shoot in Barcelona but…the stupid pilot was drunk on vodka and crack cocaine…they crashed in a field…my mom died instantly."

Sasuke stared at the sad Hinata.

"I'm so sorry about-"

"Hey…don't worry it's not even your fault."

A small smile crept on Hinata's face, "Hey we should get goin if were goin ta make my appointment on time."

"Oh yeah your right…it's 9:30 we should get goin…hey how bout we get something to eat."

Hinata crinkled her nose, "Not the best idea."

Sasuke cocked his head, "Really why not."

"I just might throw it back up again if I do."

"Ya know what….you make a very good point" Hinata giggled.

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0**

_(Fuji Clinic)_

"Ah hello nice to see you…are you here for your appointment" the receptionist, asked.

"Yes I am" Hinata cheerfully said.

"Yes and not a moment too soon is almost done with an appointment…she'll be with you soon."

"Thanks ."

"Um . "

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry…for telling the media about…you know."

Hinata stiffened,_ "the little…ah too late now."_

Hinata smiled, "Hey no biggie they were bound to find out eventually so it's ok" smiled and then she put her attention to the Uchiha boy sitting down in the chairs, "is that Sasuke Uchiha over there?"

"Yeah Ino was out of town so he came with me."

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"Well he…he."

"Oh…I see."

"But I'm better now it's time to move on."

The door opened and came out with another patient who was farther ahead than Hinata. "Oh I can't for my little one to come into the world "the woman squealed.

smiled, "He'll be a healthy child, just keep doing what you're doing…see you in a month."

Once the lady was out the door put all her attention to Hinata. "Is dat…what I'll be like in a few months" Hinata chuckled nervously.

"Yep in like 6 months you'll be an oversized pumpkin…so you ready to do this," Dr Yuuhi replied.

"Uh yea you can wait out here Sasuke I won't be too long"

"Sasuke Uchiha eh…I've been to one of your dad's restaurants good food…a tad expensive though."

"He's been told" Sasuke sighed.

_(2 hours later)_

"I thought you said it wouldn't be long" Sasuke smirked.

"Wellll….I lied" Hinata giggled.

"Well Hinata your child is healthy as can be from what I've examined" Dr Yuuhi concluded with a smile on her face.

Hinata smiled, "Thank goodness…um Sasuke you can bring the car to the front now."

"Sure...I'll be back."

When Sasuke left spoke, "So is he your-"

"No" Hinata yelled, "I mean he's just a guy friend."

"So where's the father."

"We are no longer together," Hinata said.

"Ah I see and I can guess what the reason was," Dr Yuuhi sadly said, "Well I think Sasuke is a nice person for doing this on such short notice."

"Yeah he sure is" Hinata said while staring off in the distance.

Dr Yuuhi chuckled and sighed.

Sasuke opened the door breaking Hinata out of her trance. "So Hinata ya ready" Sasuke asked her.

"Oh yea…I'm ready…uh is it ok to eat now" Hinata asked

"I don't see why not" Dr Yuuhi replied.

"Without throwin' up" chuckled, "its safe Hinata don't worry."

Hinata sighed, "Ok if there's any problem you'll be the first I call see ya ."

Hinata walked out of the clinic when a reporter from a famous magazine came up in front of them. The reporter said, "Well, well what do we have here a Hyuga and Uchiha here…lucky I don't have my camera man or you guys would have been the cover news….so c'mon Hyuga people are dyin ta know…are you pregnant is it really true?"

Sasuke put a hand t o the reporter's face, "She doesn't have to tell you guys a thing…back off."

Hinata sighed, "No it's ok they pretty much found out a long time ago…might as well tell da whole world."

Hinata took the recorder from the reporter and said into it, "I'M PREGNANT…YOU'VE BEEN WONDERIN THIS WHOLE TIME WELL NOW YA KNOW!"

There was an awkward silence then finally the reporter says, "Uh…the recorder aint on."

Hinata blushed red, "Oops my bad."

* * *

**DANG I DID IT I'm down with this long behind chapter.**

**I'm going to try to get you guys the next chapter to this next great story probably before Christmas or before the year's over with. **

**Alright see ya later. **

**Don't forget to review i love reviews.  
**


	6. unexpected Visitor

**Hello everyone it's a New Year 2011…I got my iPod touch with a camera. **

**Well here is a SUPER late Christmas present from me to you…a dramatic chapter I hope you truly enjoy.**

** Disclaimer: don't own Naruto nor will I ever just own this ingenious plot.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 6: unexpected visitor

_3 months later:_

"Wow Hinata ya look really pretty in this picture," Hanabi said.

Hinata was finally glad to be out of her first trimester which meant no more throwing up and nauseousness. Hinata looked at the pictures of her self in the magazine cover. One picture was a close up of her face when she was about five years old, she had pigtails and huge smile on her face. The next one was of her present day self…pregnant and all…her face was glowing. Under the pictures a headline read: _Famous teenage Hyuga heiress confirms prgnancy_.

"It's kinda cute" Hinata said.

"You are goin ta make such a sexy mom" Hanabi smiled.

Hinata rolled her eyes, "Yeah right…that's what ya say."

"Sista that…is what I know…oh gotta go meetin friends at the mall see yas."

Hinata waved goodbye as her sister went out the door, then her cell phone rang loudly, "Hey wats up Ino?"

"Hey wats up Hinata?"

"Why do you sound so happy?"

"Cuz…just got me a new boyfriend."

Hinata squealed in delight, "no way you serious...wait is he a thug or have any criminal record of any sort."

"Could I be anymore serious and no he does not I made sure of dat…his name is Shikamaru…annnnd he's from Brooklyn like me…also turns out that he's best friends with Sasuke."

"I have ta see him."

"You will tomorrow."

The doorbell rang…then it rang twice….then it rang three times. Hinata slowly got up from her seat to get the door.

"So is he like really cute" Hinata asked.

"Girl he is like da sun…oooh he is sooo fine" Ino answered.

"Hm I wonder who's at the door…."

Hinata stopped talking and became completely stiff when she saw who was at the door.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Naruto!"

"WHAT! Hinata tell him ta get lost don't forget what that dumbass did to you."

"I'll call you back Ino." "HINATA DONT YOU DARE H-" the phone clicked off and Hinata and Naruto stood face to face.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto quietly said.

Hinata put her hand against the frame of the door and glared at her ex boyfriend, "Yeah well… What do ya want?"

Naruto was silent and Hinata let out a frustrated sigh, "If you aren't bout ta say anything…then quit wasting my time and get off my property."

Hinata was about to close the door but Naruto kept it ajar with his arm. Hinata put her hands on her hips with an impatient look on her face, "Well I'm waiting."

Naruto took a step forward while Hinata took a step back. "Hinata I-I made a mistake I should've never left you please Hinata…I love you so much take me back please."

Hinata stared at the boy in shock. _"He really wants me back…and it took him about 5 months ta figure this out…he is must be out of his damn mind."_

"Sorry…but I aint interested" Hinata nonchalantly said.

"But-" "But nothing…You broke up with me because you didn't want ta carry the burden of havin a kid….you neva even wanted it…now you wanna come back to me…sorry but you're a few months too late…I don't love you anymore."

Before Hinata could close the door, Naruto grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall. "Uh uh nobody don't says no ta me."

Hinata began to squirm with fear, "Naruto what the hell you're hurtin me."

Tears began to brim the edge of her eyelids. Then to Hinata's horror Naruto forcibly pressed his lips to hers. Hinata freed one her hands and punched him as hard as she could. Naruto's shocked face turned to anger and fury, "You shouldn't have done that."

Naruto raised his hand and slapped Hinata across the face so hard she fell to the floor. "Don't…take…another step…DOBE!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Naruto and Hinata both turned towards the voice to see it was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. "Hello Sasuke you here to save ya gir huhl" Naruto spat.

"Naruto what the hell is your problem I ain't got no kinda fling goin on with Hinata….she don't want you so I suggest you leave right now…before I call the 5-0 on yo ass."

Naruto eyes grew a little scared, "you wouldn't you bluffin."

"Push my damn buttons Naruto…YOU KNOW I'LL DO IT."

Naruto looked at Sasuke then back down at Hinata. "Ugh fine whateva take her she not as good as Sakura anyway."

Naruto looked back down at Hinata who trembled in fear on the floor. He had an evil smirk on his face and said, "Don't worry I'll get you when your precious Sasuke aint around."

Naruto walked out the house, pushed Sasuke out the way and left the Hyuga grounds. Once Sasuke saw that Naruto had completely left he rushed to Hinata's side. "Hinata are you alright."

Hinata's eyes began to overflow with tears and poured out her eyes. "So it was true….I didn't want to believe it but now I know the truth…he did cheat on me with Sakura before he had sex with me."

"Yeah same way with Sakura I didn't want to believe it either….the rumors."

Hinata looked up at Sasuke, "So I'm guessin that's why you broke with her."

Sasuke slowly nodded his head then focused his eyes at Hinata's stomach, "Hey is your baby ok."

Hearing Sasuke say that made her remember that she was still pregnant, she slightly put her hand on her belly . Hinata began to panic, "I-I don't know what if-"

Sasuke put a finger to her lips, "Sshh…don't think like that…think positive."

"But-"

"But nothin."

Hinata sat there quiet and hesitant then Sasuke put his hand into Hinata's then squeezed it gently. Hinata looked at Sasuke and a smile warmed her face, "Ok…I'll stay positive."

Sasuke smiled then helped Hinata to her feet. "How?"

"Huh what do ya mean?"

"How did you know that I was in trouble?"

Sasuke smirked, "Ino called me…she said Naruto was at your house and that I should go check it out."

Hinata had a surprised look on her face, Sasuke snickered at her, "Don't be so surprised…you should be glad there are people out there who actually care about you."

Hinata pondered it over, _"He's right…if Ino hadn't called him…and if Sasuke hadn't shown up…who knows what Naruto coulda done to me...it gives me chills just thinkin bout it" _

Hinata looked up at Sasuke and smiled, "Thanks Sasuke."

"For what?"

"Thanks…for being one of the friends that care about me."

Sasuke looked downed at her in surprise, then smiled softly, "sure…no problem."

* * *

**Well that's the end of it. **

**Yeah I know it was short but all the others will be longer than this.**

** Well review if you do...i'll give you a slice of cake.**


	7. Repaying and A Dream

**You guys...you guys I LOVE YOU! I just loved all the reviews you've given me that you've encouraged me to go on with this amazing story.**

** Well I hope you enjoy even more of my story as I write on.**

**(Also i want ta make a note...some people have been criticizin da way i make them speak...well suck it up becuz I MEANT TO DO DAT! it was not an accident that i did dat...it was ON PURPOSE! so please don't say i made an error or say i hate your dialogue...also if ya hate my dialogue so much go read a story 'where they say the whole word like this.')**

**(also for some reason fanfiction likes to erase the name 'Dr Yuuhi' when i uploaded it. even though i looked it over i may have missed a few. If you see a sentence that looks like it's missing a name...it's probably .)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do own Naruto….in my dreams…in my pretty world I call a fantasy...in reality it belongs to Kishimoto...but not the plot thats mine...or is it**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Repaying and A Dream

_The next Day Fuji Clinic:_

"Hello Hinata I'm really sorry I was late can you believe it traffic at 6 in the morning" Dr. Yuuhi says to Hinata as she rushed into her office with Hinata and Sasuke not far behind.

"Sorry if I messed up ya day off" Hinata apologized but Dr Yuuhi scoffed.

"Are you kidding I would come at midnight to see my patients….ok maybe not that late."

Hinata smiled softly. "Now Hinata tell me what happened."

Sasuke helped Hinata sit in a chair as she breathed deeply. "Ok…well I was talking to my best friend, Ino telling me all about her new boyfriend and everythin'...then I hear the doorbell ring and it was Naruto, my ex boyfriend and also my baby's father." Hinata heard a growl coming from Sasuke but she went on with her story.

"Ino told me to close to the door, don't try to talk to him….but I didn't listen to her and I hung up in her face ta see what he wanted wit me…I shuda listened ta her."

"It's not ya fault Hinata it's dat bastard's" Sasuke says softly to Hinata.

"Well the reason he came to my door was because…he tried to get back together with me…I told him straight up no becuz Naruto was nothin but a playa and didn't even bother to acknowledge my existence in school."

"I see so what happened next" Dr Yuuhi asked.

Hinata hesitated for a few seconds before talking, "He grabbed my wrists…and kissed me...but I punched him in da face, but then he slapped me…and I fell to the ground, and my stomach…it…it hit da ground too."

Dr Yuuhi's face became concerned then turned to Sasuke, "Let's see…Sasuke for some reason I feel as though you are involved somehow so Hinata…what happened next."

"Ino called him and told him ta come to my house because Naruto was there…he saved me and stopped Naruto from putting anymore physical harm to me… then I decided to come to you till the next day since I didn't you'd see me yesterday."

could see Sasuke holding Hinata's hand and smiled. "Now c'mon let's make sure that bastard didn't do any damage to the baby."

Hinata laid down on the small cot…she felt nervous, scared, and cold. Then Hinata felt something warm hold her hand…she looked over to see Sasuke holding her hand. She decided she would get through this…to give Sasuke relief that she was ok. Hinata nodded her and waited patiently for Dr Yuuhi to proceed with the sonogram.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

10 minutes later

"Ok after looking over your results…about five times you baby is truly ok no problems at all."

Hinata exhaled the breath she held in and hugged Sasuke.

"Thank you for the good news…thank you so much" Hinata says.

"Its fine really I love all my patients…now if there is any problems…ANY at all call me."

"Thank you again…I'll see you again at t he next check up." Hinata and Sasuke walked out the Fuji clinic and drove away in Sasuke's car.

**0o0o0o**

"Hey thanks for the ride Sasuke," Hinata told Sasuke.

"Hey no problem I'm just glad you're still ok," Sasuke says.

Hinata was about to get out the car till she thought of something, "Hey do you wanna go somewhere this weekend as like a friendly gesture?"

"For what?"

"Well let's see you've driven me ta my checkups when Ino was busy…you call almost every night and ask me how I'm doing…you saved me from Naruto… and you were kind enough to drive me to see ."

"Well I mean I-"

"You've done nothing but nice things for me and like seriously I've gotta repay you."

Sasuke smirked, "alright I'll do it."

Hinata eyes brightened, "Ok so how does a movie at like 6 and gettin food afta sound."

"Sounds good…I'll be back right here ta pick ya up…hey and maybe you can ask Ino ta come."

"Yeah you're right I'll ask her…see ya later" Hinata told Sasuke as she slowly got out his car and walked to her doorstep. She took one last look at the dark –haired boy, he smiled and she smiled back. Then finally, she went back into her house…a smile still plastered onto her face.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(Uchiha Estate)

"So where have ya been little brother?" Itachi asked not even bothering to look up from his computer.

"And since when did you care?"

"Because I love ya" Itachi sarcastically said.

Sasuke scoffed, "Yeah ok who are you and what have you done with Itachi."

Itachi smirked and shook his head, "Seriously where have you been?"

"I was with Hinata if you must know" Sasuke answered.

"Hyuga I thought so since you've been practically talking to her and been around her for the past 2-3 months now…or is it four months now."

"Is it botherin you or somethin" Sasuke asked.

"Not really… but if people hang around and talk that much then that means-" "Hold up wait a minute lemme put some truth in it…now aint nothing goin on between me and Hinata...me and her are just friends...that's it."

"Yeah sure" Itachi says.

Sasuke flicks his brother off before he goes up the stairs to his bedroom. He walked through the door of his bedroom and went straight to his keyboard and microphone then pulled out a book titled 'Lyrics' then played a group of sighed, "Dad would neva understand me."

Sasuke had a dream but it wasn't being owner of a bunch of pricey chain restaurants…it was to be a music artist/singer like Trey Songz and Pleasure P and even Chris Brown. Ever since he was a little kid Sasuke's heart had always been to music. He love the way piano's made that beautiful sound and he loved it when he heard his mother in the recording studio. However, he never told his father what he truly wanted to do. His father had other plans for Sasuke's future like owning a whole bunch of expensive restaurants and getting more rich. Sasuke did not care for the company almost hated it…he wanted to travel the world let people know who he was and not who his father was. He told himself he would live the dream someday, but for now he had to what he had always been doing…saying things to please his father.

* * *

**Dang another short one…sorry you guys it wasn't supposed to be this short but I'll get the old brain workin again so you guys can have longer chapters. **

**Well you what to do Reviewing= a cookie lol.**

**see ya next chapter  
**


	8. Friday Night

**Alright the next chapter for my good. Loving the reviews keep em comin. **

**I hope you guys are loving this story as much as I am.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….just the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Friday Night

Hinata and Ino walked out the movie theater squealing. "Wow dat movie was so so good...i loved it too good off da chain" Hinata squealed.

"Yeah it almost made me cry," Ino agreed.

Sasuke walked out of the movie theatre but a scowl was plastered on his face, "I cannot believe I was tricked into watchin a chick flick…I neva knew girls were so evil."

Hinata scoffed, "Oh yeah well how come you were crying at the end when the girl died from cancer."

"If ya must know I have bad allergies," Sasuke retorted.

Ino and Hinata looked at each other with their eyebrows raised and laughed at him, Sasuke glared at the two. "Uh oh so you mad now…c'mon y'know we was just playing Sasuke" Hinata grabbed Sasuke's hand and started pulling him to a nearby McDonalds, "c'mon lets go get something to eat."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Um Hinata do ya think you should be eatin food like McDonalds….I mean you are pregnant" Ino asked Hinata who just took a bite out of her burger.

Hinata looked at Ino, "Of course not this is the first and last time I'm eating this food during my pregnancy…I'm not stupid I just want one last taste of a burger before I hang it up for the next 4-5 months."

Hinata rested a hand on her stomach and smiled, "Plus I don't wanna hurt my little one I want it to be perfectly healthy when it comes out."

"Ino smiled, "Dats da way ta go Hinata you are gonna make an awesome mom…whoo I'll be right back...nature calls if ya know what I mean."

Hinata and Sasuke laughed at Ino who fast walked to the women's restroom then the two sat in silence for a second. "Wow…senior year is next year…what ya plan on doin afta graduation," Hinata asked.

"Well my dad wants me and my bro ta start getting ready ta take over da chain restaurants when he retires " Sasuke answered.

"I bet you're ready for somethin that important," Hinata asked with a smile.

Sasuke sat in silence and shook his head…this surprised Hinata. "Really…well what do you wanna do?"

Sasuke sighed but finally let it all out, "All my life…eva since I was but a little kid, I've always had a heart for music."

"Really…I won't lie but I neva thought that was something you woulda liked ta do" Hinata says to Sasuke.

Sasuke chuckled, "Yeah most people would say dat same thing too…dats why I keep it on the down low so nobody can criticize me."

Hinata scooted closer to Sasuke looking very intrigued by their conversation.

"I wanna be a famous singer, and travel the world so people will know my name…unfortunately my father doesn't know."

"Well, he should I think he'll like it" Hinata said a smile, but Sasuke made it disappear when he shook his head.

"He wouldn't…ever since he saw how interested I was in music when I was little kid he's worked me extra hard ta make sure I do what he wants…that's why I can't tell em my dream…he'll put it down and say I'm not a real man."

Hinata put her hand over Sasuke's, "Don't think negative stuff like dat…what I think…I think you are a real man."

Sasuke looked up at Hinata, "Do ya think so?"

Hinata smiled, "of course…you sound more committed to music then that restaurant chain…I can tell you're pretty sensitive bout it and bout what ya dad says…. I say so what if ya dad won't like what ya do…what matters is dat you like it and your willing ta go through with it no matta what ya old man say."

"Thanks for the talk…I needed that" Sasuke says to Hinata.

Hinata had a bright smile on her face, "Sure no problem."

Finally, after about 5-10 min. in the bathroom Ino came back, "Hey you guys ya miss me while I was gone?"

"Pfft no way who would miss you?" Hinata jokingly says while Sasuke snickered.

"Ok fine then I'll remember dat" Ino says looking hurt.

"I was kiddin girl you know I love u" Hinata cheerfully says.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" Ino replied with a small smile on her face with her head turned to the side.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Whoo this night was awesome we should do this again sometime…see ya guys later" Ino says as she walked inside her house.

"Ok next stop the Hyuga Mansion," Sasuke says as though he's train conductor.

Hinata giggled.

"Hey Sasuke…so how was it when you were goin out wit…y'kno who I'm talkin bout."

"Yeah I know…well I won't lie but I admit those times were actually good times…for awhile though. Then I heard from my best friend, Shikamaru that he had seen…stuff happenin between Sakura and Naruto when he had to drop something off at Naruto's house.I didn't wanna believe it but then I heard more people talkin bout it…they said she put it on her Facebook status and just blocked me from lookin at it. I was so pissed off so afta few months of playin pretend...I broke up wit her sorry ass." Hinata just shook her head in disgust, _"he deserved better than slutty bitch."_

Before they knew it they were back at Hinata's house. "Well this is my stop…thanks for the great night…it was really fun" Hinata says.

"Actually I should be thanking you for that pep talk at McDonalds…and you are right…I shouldn't let my dad take ova my future, I just gotta find out when ta tell him dat exactly."

Hinata was about leave the car but before she left she put a hand on Sasuke's cheek and softly pecked him on the lips, and a smile graced her face, "Sakura just hasn't realized what a cute, committed, and great man she's just lost wit her stupid stunt...and something tells me she neva will."

She exited the car and when she reached her porch, she waved at Sasuke before she went inside her house. Sasuke was still shocked from the kiss then a smile grew on his face, "Naruto…you just lost a sweet and beautiful woman…and I don't plan ta let her go like yo stupid ass did."

He backed out of the driveway and drove back to his house.

"Hey sista how was you date I mean 'night out'"Hanabi asked.

"Haha very funny Hanabi…it was good…very good" Hinata answered.

Hinata slowly walked up the stairs and entered her room. She laid down on her bed, pulled out her phone, and dialed Ino's number, "Ino…you will neva guess what happened.

* * *

**Whoo that's it I think it's bit longer but I'm satisfied I hope you enjoyed ya self surely did when I wrote this well…review, review, review.**

**And yeah I know Sasuke's kinda sensitive in this one but it was da only way ta get my story ta work...well see ya next chapter.  
**


	9. Friday Night Date

**Hey, everyone it's been like a long time well as T.I. said "I'M BACK." **

**Well on with the chapter I've put a lot of though into this one hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the series of Naruto no characters no nothing…just the plot'**

* * *

Chapter: A Date

_(Two later weeks)_

Hinata walked out the doors of Konoha High, held onto the rail and slowly walked down the steps making sure she did not trip or anything. Her eyes searched the yard of the school until they finally met with what she was looking for…Ino and her boyfriend, Shikamaru. Shikamaru had brown spiky hair pulled into a ponytail, diamond studs in his earrings, and his eyes brown. "Hey you guys" Hinata called out.

The two teenagers turned around and a smile graced their face when they saw Hinata. "Hey Hinata I thought ya probably left already" Ino told Hinata.

"Well I had ta stop and talk ta one of my teachers for awhile."

"Hey Hinata…alittle while ago Sasuke was lookin for ya" Shikamaru says to Hinata.

Hinata's face perked up in interest, "Really he say what he wanted with me."

"Nope all he say was he had ta ask ya a question bout somethin."

"Well if I don't catch him today he'll probably call me bout it…if he doesn't forget."

They all laughed then a car honk was heard, "There goes my ma…we will talk bout the rest of this later so I will talk to ya later."

"Ok girl talk to ya later."

Everyone in the car waved at Hinata as Ino's mom drove away from the school. "Hm a cute couple don't ya think" a deep yet soft voice told Hinata.

"Yeah you could say that" Hinata replied then she turned around to be face to face with Sasuke.

"What are you still doin here I thought you would have left a long time ago" Hinata asked the raven-haired boy.

"I was just about to then I saw you and then I remembered I had to ask you something," Sasuke says.

"Yeah Shika did say you had ta talk to me."

Sasuke sighed heavily then spoke, "Yeah…well I had ta ask you this and if you say no I'll understand…well here it goes…um would you like to go out with just me on Friday."

Hinata stared at him then a small smile came on her face, "Sasuke are you…are you askin me on a date?"

Sasuke scratched the back of his and sighed again, "Umm…yeah that's pretty much it."

_"A date just me and Sasuke…he is a sweet guy and so much more respectful then dat bastard I went out with before."_

"I'd love ta go out with you Sasuke" Hinata said with a big smile.

Sasuke's face brightened up slightly, "Sweet how does 8 o'clock sound."

"Sounds good can't wait until then."

Soon a black stretch limo drove up to the school. "Well there goes my ride I'll talk ta ya later."

"Yea see ya."

The two blushed and Hinata went into the limo. When it was out of sight Sasuke went to his own car and left for his home.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

(Friday Night)

"HINATA!" Hiashi yelled out.

Hinata slowly walked down the stairs to her dad's library. "Ummm yes daddy" Hinata softly whispered.

Hiashi looked at his daughter then spoke, "So what's this I hear you going out with a guy…an Uchiha for that matter."

"Hanabi and her big mouth" Hinata muttered angrily.

"Well…"

Hinata sighed then she spoke, "Daddy I know you got beef wit his old man…but he like aint him…he's the total opposite of him in fact he told me he doesn't even want to run those pricey restaurants when he grows up…so daddy could you deep…deep, deep, DEEPLY in ya heart and lemme go out wit him please."

Hiashi looked at his daughter and thought he had a good mind to say no, but his daughter was right. The youngest Uchiha was very different from his father personality wise…he could see his daughter did like the boy a lot. "Hmm go ahead," Hiashi finally says.

Hinata raised her head swiftly up at her father with surprise, "Ummm what did you say."

Hiashi sighed, "I said it's ok."

Hinata hugged her dad,"Daddy…DADDY THANK YOU SO MUCH."

He put a smile on his face, "You're right about the Uchiha. I've seen him he his very different from his dad and I don't think he'll be any trouble."

Hinata squealed then yelled, "Hey big mouth sista I need you ta help me pick out and outfit."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

(An hour later)

"I did a pretty good job if do say so myself" Hanabi bragged as she looked at the masterpiece that was her sister.

Hinata wore a gray turtleneck, dark blue jeans, black boots, black hoop earrings, and her hair pulled into a ponytail. Hinata looked in the mirror and smiled, "Wow I look good."

As Hinata was coming down the stairs, Hanabi was opening the door for Sasuke. When Sasuke saw Hinata, he thought she was so beautiful and that nobody could compete with her. "Hinata your…your…wow" Sasuke said.

Hinata walked towards Sasuke and stood beside him at the door. Hiashi walked out the living room to face the group of teens. "Well I hope you two have a good time," Hiashi said as he was giving Sasuke the 'if-you-hurt-her-or-make-her-cry-ill-make-you-suffer look.

Sasuke tensed up a little and Hinata noticed, "Dad…ya scarin him and don't worry dad we'll be home by 11 or 12."

Hiashi's expression softened and he motioned them to go ahead and leave with a smile. When the two left the house and into Sasuke's car Sasuke couldn't help, but say, "ya dad scares me a lil."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle, "who doesn't he scare."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Wow Sasuke that restaurant was so interestin and the food was great," Hinata told Sasuke.

"Yeah it's one of the best restaurants in the world no lie…hey were here."

Hinata looked out the car window to see they were at the beach. "Were at the beach," Hinata asked.

"Yeah this could give us time to get some time to just talk."

Sasuke walked out the car and to Hinata's side to open her door. "Thanks" she softly said as she was being helped out the car.

The two walked along the shore for a while until they found a bench to sit on. "So Mr Uchiha what's the most embarrassin thing dats eva happened to ya" Hinata asked Sasuke with sly smile on her face.

"Um ok well you know that trick when you put a cup of water in somebody's hand while they're sleepin…yeah well that's what my bro did, he videotaped the whole thing and sent it to everybody who had a phone or an email address."

Hinata giggles turned to uproarious laughter. Sasuke mimicked her laughter, " Ok lil ms Hyuga what bout you hmm."

Hinata's faced turned red in embarrassment then she finally talked, "Well you probably remember this one…it was in ninth grade and I lost a bet so I had to go up to Mr Hatake and kiss him on the lips…just so happens while I'm kissing him a person from the yearbook got a snapshot."

Sasuke couldn't withhold his laughter, "Oh yeah I remember that…that was hilarious."

Hinata lightly pushed Sasuke, "Not funny."

Sasuke lightly chuckled then pulled the pretend to yawn while trying to put your arm around a girl trick. Hinata looked at Sasuke and she smirked, "Real corny Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled sheepishly at her then Hinata put her head on his shoulder. "Um Sasuke?"

"hm?"

"Why did you choose ta be friends with me? I mean I'm someone who's pregnant."

Sasuke kinda tensed up at the question but he answered it. "Hinata to tell you the truth…I've liked you for awhile."

Hinata looked up at Sasuke, "For how long."

"Since tenth grade."

Hinata had surprised look on her face. "But then I started to realize that I don't like you…I love you."

"Sasuke I-"

"wait let me finished I'm not the kid's dad but I'd still be willin ta be wit you."

After a few seconds Hinata scooted closer to Sasuke and put her arms around him, "I would really like that…and I love you too Sasuke."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke drove up Hyuga driveway and got out of his car to help Hinata out the car. "I had a really good time tonight…though it's a shame that the night has to end" Hinata says leaning against Sasuke.

"Yeah so I'll call you later then" Sasuke says to Hinata.

"Yeah ok then."

Before Hinata walks away, she puts her arms around Sasuke's neck and put her lips to his. Hinata broke the kiss and walked inside her house to end their perfect night.

* * *

**Well what'd ya think I kno I took forever ta update and I'm sorry…well lets do it.**

** Review, Review, Review.**


	10. He or She is Mine

**Yo recognize I'm back!**

**OMG I know it's been entirely toooooo long since you have seen an update on this story well here it is finally. **

**Hope you enjoy lots everybody.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

He/She is Mine

_(Three months later)_

"Hinata Sasuke's here," Hanabi yelled from downstairs.

"Send him up" Hinata yelled back.

Hinata was brushing her hair in the mirror examining every part of her body and the huge bump that was twice the size it was three months ago. In the mirror, Hinata noticed two hands wrapped themselves around Hinata bulging womb. She smiled as she leaned into the chest of the boy who made her life just great."Hey Sasuke" Hinata whispered sweetly.

Sasuke smirked, "hey Hinata" he whispered back then gave Hinata a loving peck on her cheek.

"So you're ready for school today," Hinata asked Sasuke innocently.

Sasuke leaned into Hinata's ear and whispered, "Or we could skip school today and I could keep kissin ya all day."

Hinata giggled lightly at the response yet shook her head no, "Sasuke ya know I have ta go to school I have a test today and also I have an appointment with Dr Yuuhi today so my schedule's too busy for me ta fit ya in hope you understand."

Sasuke's hand dropped and Hinata could see Sasuke's frown reflecting in the mirror at her answer. Hinata put a playful pout on her face, "Awww don't be like dat Sasuke how about this after da doctor's appointment it's all about us, just me and you…would you like dat."

A smile grew on Sasuke's face and recoiled his arms around her womb, "I would like that very much."

Hinata smiled,"Good let's go so we won't be late for school."

Hinata went down the stairs with the help of Sasuke and headed towards the front door of the house, "Hanabi unless ya riding with us I suggest ya hurry it up or we'll leave ya" Hinata yelled out to Hanabi.

Hanabi sighed from the couch, "Finally yo I was waiting on you guys…why did ya take so long."

Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other with a big smile on their faces. Before they got a chance to speak Hanabi put her hand in front of the two and said, " ya know what...I don't wanna know."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(Konoha High)

Sasuke parked in the school parking lot of Konoha High and by the time the car stopped running Hanabi swiftly got out the car, "Ok I'm outie sista see ya at home...I hope everything go right for ya today" then Hanabi was on her way in the direction to the doors of the school.

Hinata sat in the car quietly her heart racing out of control. She had a right to be nervous, since the day, they started their relationship they decided to keep it a secret from the kids at school for Hinata's protection. Today was the day they were going public with their relationship and Hinata twiddled her thumbs nervously with her mind and heart racing at the same time. Sasuke took one of her hands and held it in his. Hinata looked at Sasuke with a look of worry on her face.

"Sasuke I'm scared."

"It'll be ok."

Just hearing those, words gave Hinata the relief she most desperately needed. The two exited out the car to see Ino and Shikamaru coming towards the car holding hands as if they were an elderly couple walking in the park. "So today's da day Hinata ya ready fa dis."

Hinata's face of worry changed to a look of determination, "Yeah I'm ready."

Hinata took Sasuke's hand, held it in hers and the two couples were headed towards the doors of the school.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

When the SasuHina and ShikaIno couples walked into the hallways, of the school they saw everyone stare and almost every girl they passed by either gasped, screamed, cried, or fainted. Before the bell even rang the buzz was soon going around that Hinata and Sasuke were a couple and girls were giving Hinata hateful glances at her. Hinata however kept her cool and walked boldly through the hallways of the school holding Sasuke's hand in hers shaking off every evil glance she saw. They had finally reached Hinata's homeroom and Hinata sighed, "Wow I didn't know this many girls had a thing for ya…I have neva had so many glances of rages just starin at me da same time."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, "That's da price for going out with one of the hottest guys in the school."

Hinata rolled her eyes and chuckled, "You are so full of yourself you know that."

Sasuke had a fox grin, "But that's what you like about me."

Hinata shook her head, "You wish….man I can't believe dat you can't be in homeroom with me."

Sasuke gave her a loving peck on her cheek that made the mother-to-be smile brightly. "Just think about that while you're waiting in homeroom…I'll see ya later," Sasuke told her.

Hinata fluttered her fingers as the Uchiha boy was walking towards his homeroom. Hinata walked towards her desk, pulled out the chair and sat next to the ecstatic Ino. "Hinata girl you is da talk of da school every girl wants ta be you right now."

"I think they also want to murder me…girl did you see the way all them girls been lookin at me…their eyes are like throwin daggers at me."

"Hey that's the price of goin out wit one of da FINEST boys in school."

"I've heard that already from Sasuke."

Ino looked up and her face of happiness changed to a frown on her face, "hey speakin of throwin daggers I think a pair is being thrown at ya right now."

Hinata turned her head and rolled her eyes at the person behind her. "Sakura is there a reason why you are behind me starin down at me like you have a problem wit me."

Soon the classroom's attention was on the two girls. "So um where'd you get that bracelet bitch," Sakura asked.

"Oh it looks familiar to ya" Hinata innocently asked as she examined the silver bracelet that had 'Sasuke's girl' and a heart written in little diamonds on it.

Sakura stayed silence as Hinata continued to talk. "It should because it's da same one he gave and took from you."

Sakura's friend, Kin examined the bracelet and a surprised look showed up on her face, "That IS da same one he gave you Sakura I remember those…"

"SHUT UP…I know that it is the bracelet," Sakura said muttering the last part.

"So is that the reason you are talking to me…unless you wanna make up wit me for all these years, stop being a lil bitch and become the best of friends or something" Hinata sarcastically replied with a smile on her face.

Sakura scoffed at the last response, "Yeah you wish I'm just here to give you a fair warning."

Hinata and Ino exchanged looks at each other then looked back up at Sakura and her friends behind her. "For whateva reason is a warning bein given," Hinata asked.

"I'm saying that whatever you got going on with Sasuke better not be I think it is…or you gonna regret it."

Ino swiftly got out her seat, "Yo you threatenin her ya video vixen."

Sakura had a smirk on her face, "It doesn't have to be."

Ino being the hot-tempered person she was almost pounced at the pink haired girl until Hinata yelled out "stop" which startled the whole classroom.

"Looks like the Hyuga whore has something..."

"I'm not the whore you are."

An awkward silence filled the room. Sakura had an shocked expression on her face "Um excuse me what did you call me?"

"You heard me and I wasn't the one cheated on Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes turned wide as saucers as she listened to Hinata.

"Sasuke breaking up wit ya is all on you. You were his girlfriend who he cared for dearly and trusted…ya went behind his back and betrayed that trust by cheating on him with his best friend which makes you even lower. Now my question is why you are so mad at me for going out with Sasuke and it was yo dumb self who drove him away?"

Sakura stood silent, as she did not know how to answer the question.

"Why can't ya go and move on wit ya life cuz you messed up wit him big time. Sasuke is mine now and ya know what I don't give a shit what you or these otha lil girls think about me. We together whether ya like it or not…look ya had ya chance…ya had one of the cutest boys in the school but ya wasted that chance and I don't plan on wastin mines."

The whole class was surprised at what just happen. The kids in class were half expecting Sakura to attack Hinata after her speech…but she did not. She just stood there with a dumb look on her face and her hands clenched in fists on her sides shaking violently. Finally, after what seemed like forever their homeroom teacher, Mr. Hatake showed up reading a book that was hiding the lower part of his face.

"Hey students sorry I was late, I was on my way and I saw this young lady stranded with her car on the side of the road and I just had to help her."

The class already knew he was lying.

"Hey is there something going on," Mr. Hatake asked noticing the tension when he walked into the classroom.

"Nope not at all" Hinata said.

"Well, if there is no problem Haruno sit back in your seat please so I may say these important announcements" told Sakura.

Sakura listened to directions and sat back in her chair glaring long and hard and muttering curse words at Hinata the whole time.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to go public with our relationship." Sasuke told Shikamaru.

"Betta now then neva besides they woulda found out eventually anyways" Shikamaru replied.

"True" Sasuke agreed.

"So-"

"SASUKE!"

The two teenage boys looked up to see the blonde-hair boy, Naruto. "Naruto you betta have good reason for interruptin our convo" Shikamaru said.

Naruto had a look of anger in his eyes that looked like he was ready to kill. "So I hear dat ya goin out wit Hinata Sasuke," Naruto asked through clenched teeth.

Sasuke with his calm nature replied, "Yes…yes I am is there anything else you need."

"Sasuke like really what da hell" Naruto retorted.

"What?" Sasuke asked with a confused but bored look his face.

"Why are you goin out wit her you realize she's mine right?" Naruto answered.

Sasuke and Shikamaru exchanged a 'is-he-serious?' expression then looked back up at the _really_ dumb blonde. "Damn Naruto you must be dumber than I thought because…she's my girlfriend now…and she may be ya baby momma but she's ya ex-girlfriend now."

Naruto clenched his fists up and says, "Sasuke I'm warning you, keep away from Hinata I'm gonna…"

"Naruto seriously I don't think you are in no position ta be makin threats towards me. Look you realized entirely too late that Hinata was the best thing that ever happened to you. Ya playa pride made ya blind ta dat."

"By da time ya realized ya made a mistake…it was too late" Shikamaru explained.

"Face it Naruto, ya lost her and now she mine and guess what…I don't plan on letting her go anytime soon so that lil dream ya got of Hinata bein yours again….yeah you can go just leave dat ta da dreams."

"Hey what's goin on?," their homeroom teacher Mr Asuma asked.

"Oh nothin, Naruto was just goin back to his seat weren't ya Naruto" Sasuke replied with a smile.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a look of pure hatred.

"Uchiha I won't forget this" Naruto said through clenched teeth.

After a moment of awkward silence, Sasuke and Shikamaru went back to their conversation, acting as though the conflict with Naruto never even existed.

* * *

**Whoo I did it four pages of hard work. I know you will be wantin more after this...well at least i hope you will**

**Review Review Review.**

** until next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG it's been like SOOOOOO long since I actually did some updating…**

**but now it's here it's now IT'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter 11

_(Uchiha Manor)_

Hinata felt like she was on cloud nine. The beautiful music that rang in her ears made her feel like she was in a dream... it made her forget all her troubles. All about Sakura, all about Naruto, about everything….and she enjoyed it. She liked the feeling the music gave her, but the person playing the music is what made her heart want to sing. Her friend, the person she could tell anything, her boy friend….her love, Sasuke Uchiha. When Sasuke finished playing the last sets of beautiful notes it seemed like she was brought back to reality. A reality where an ex wouldn't stop stalking your phone every minute of the day and your boyfriend's crazy ex wouldn't stop giving you threatening death glances everywhere you went. However, none that seemed to matter so long as Sasuke was still a part of her life. Sasuke rose from his seat and turned towards Hinata with a smirk on his face. Sasuke couldn't quite understand why Hinata made her feel the way he did. All he needed to know was that the feeling felt right and almost felt a little like….love. He lay next to Hinata on the bed and sighed deeply. Hinata's smiling face turned worried "Is something wrong Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up at her and saw the concerned look on her face. Sasuke smirked; he brought his hand towards her face, and caressed it softly with his hand. "No nothing…it's just you won't see me all weekend."

Hinata's face grew sadder after she heard Sasuke's news. I mean, a week without Sasuke how would she be able cope with that, she couldn't even spend an hour away from him let alone a whole weekend. "But…why" Hinata asked in a child like tone.

"Ugh it's my dad...he wants me and my bro ta go to da main company in New York so I can get like a feel of the company when it's time for me to run it."

"But I thought you weren't -"

"I know but I just gotta keep on the charade to keep my dad happy."

"But it's not making you happy at all….I can tell it's not" Hinata said drawing circles with her fingers on Sasuke's chest.

"It's gonna be ok…I'll try not ta miss ya so much." Sasuke said.

Hinata sighed, "So when do ya leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." Hinata whined in protest.

A weekend without her Sasuke would be torture. She never was away from Sasuke for too long and she could honestly tell herself that she was really going to miss him this weekend. Hinata exhaled deeply,"So since you aren't gonna be here tomorrow at school…can you at least spend the night with me tonight."

"Your dad ain't in town today?"

"Not until Tuesday…please can you?"

"Ok I will just let me get a few things and we'll get outta here."

Hinata gave Sasuke a soft hug and a soft kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Sasuke."

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0**_

(The Next Day: Hyuga Mansion)

Hinata's eyes fluttered open and realized that it was morning time…but something was different. When she closed her eyes last night she was lying next to her boyfriend, but this morning he wasn't there. She started to feel sad...he didn't even try to say goodbye to her before he left. She was on the edge of tears until a piece of paper with familiar writing caught her eye. She picked it up and read it aloud to herself:

_Hinata,_

_"Sorry I couldn't stay any longer my dad wanted to see us right away…probably to give us some lame ass speech but anyways I had to leave early. I wanted to wake you up…but you looked so peaceful… and so beautiful when you were sleeping so I decided to let you rest. I'll try to call you as soon as I get there…also when I get back….it's just gonna be all about us. Don't forget about me."_

_Your love,_

_Sasuke_

The note brought a smile on her face. It made her feel happy inside and she just couldn't contain the tears of joy coming down her face. Her heart felt like leaping around and dancing. She had never felt this way about any boy. Not even Naruto. Hinata wondered to herself…..could she be in love? Hinata looked at the clock next to her; almost less than an hour before Ino and Shikamaru were showing up to get her. She set the note next to her desk and started to get herself ready for her day.

_**0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0**_

(Konoha High School)

"Dang girl…that boy got you sprung" Ino said reading the note Sasuke left her.

"No way…that can't that be it" Hinata said trying hard to hide the blush from her face.

"Child please, look at you…you turn to a tomato and ya get all happy when I even mention the name 'Sasuke'…face it Hinata your in love with him...I mean really."

Hinata thought about it…and Ino just might be right maybe she was truly in love with the boy. Hinata looked through her binder and realized that she didn't get a chance to do her math homework…and her math class was like the 1st period of the day so she had to get it from her locker and do it before the end of homeroom. "Damn it I forgot to do my math homework last night…ugh gotta go my locker and get it so I can finish it."

Ino offered to go get it for, but Hinata insisted on going herself. "I'm goin please anything to get outta this loud behind classroom."

"Alright careful out there" Ino yelled out.

Hinata waved her hand to signal an ok. Hinata examined the hallway and saw nobody around, so she didn't have to deal with the rush of the students. When she reached her locker she swiftly opened her locker and pulled out a binder. She looked through the binder for a few moments then muttered out a silent "yes" when she found her work. She put the binder back where it belonged and closed her locker door. However, when she closed the locker door…it revealed someone behind it.

"What do you want" Hinata asked the person.

Hinata was looking up to the bastard who made her this way,

the player of the school,

the one who left her when she needed support then had the nerve to come back,

her ex-boyfriend,

her ex-lover,

her baby's father

…...

Naruto.

Naruto leaned lazily on the lockers making him look like a wannabe thug trying to look cool. "Sup Hinata…hear Sasuke's not here today."

"Yeah what of it…"

Naruto moved away from the lockers and slowly walked towards Hinata, leaned his head towards Hinata's ear. Hinata was soon beginning to become afraid and shake a little. She knew what Naruto was capable of and right now she wasn't worried about her safety but more importantly her baby's. Hinata could feel Naruto's breath on her ear. After a few seconds he whispered in her ear, "I told you I'll get you when Sasuke wasn't around."

Hinata's eyes grew wide as saucers and before she could have time react…Naruto grabbed her wrists and pinned them to her sides and had her up against a locker. Soon she started to panic but decided not show it. "Naruto you friggin asshole lemme go."

Hinata threatened him more, but he refused to budge. "Naruto you betta lemme go…or I'll-"

"You'll what…call for Sasuke" a familiar voice asked Hinata.

She turned her head to see the conniving bitch Sakura walking towards them. "Or maybe call for your lil friends" she said.

"Today homeroom's been extended so it'll me, you, and Naruto for a good while."

Hinata saw Sakura pull something out of her purse. At first Hinata couldn't quite see what it was, but then as she got a real got look at it. Fear struck her heart, her body grew tense, and she couldn't move. The silver object Sakura pulled out….was a knife. "Sakura and Naruto don't get crazy now" Hinata calmly said.

"Hmm why shouldn't I...you've already made my life a wreck."

"That's your own fault you can't blame others for the mistakes you decide to make."

"SHUT UP!"

"Sakura…you can't let this eat you up…Naruto listen to me you both listen to me don't you have a shred of conscience in you to let me go."

Naruto's face looked like he was thinking it over then after a few moments he spoke, "Right now…nope not really."

Hinata soon felt a rush of pain go into her arm. She quickly looked to the side to see Sakura digging the knife into her arm. Hinata screamed loudly in pain but it would seem nobody would be coming to rescue her since her locker was far from the homeroom classes. "Hurts don't it" Sakura said to Hinata. Hinata didn't say a word she was too busy being in pain to pay attention to Sakura. "Don't worry it's ok I'll put you and your little precious angel outta ya misery."

Hinata gasped, "You wouldn't."

Sakura snickered, "Oh yeah…watch this."

Hinata closed her eyes, she couldn't believe it…this was really how it was gonna end…she'd never see her baby born…never be able to see Sasuke again…it seemed like her life was about to end. Hinata heard the whistling the knife made as it was cutting the air.

...

...

...

...

but Hinata felt nothing happen all she could hear was Sakura yelling, "Temari and Kin…what the hell."

Hinata's eyes opened quickly and she couldn't believe what she saw. Sakura's two flunkies were trying desperately to get the knife from her. "Sakura it was fun makin fun of her and stuff but ya goin too far" Kin said.

"Yeah you two need to chill out, you guys are goin to jail."

Naruto was about to go help Sakura till he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and all he could see was stars. Naruto slumped to the ground with Shikamaru standing above him. He smirked, "Yeah that's how we take of things the Brooklyn way."

Hinata slid slowly to the ground gripping on her bloody arm slipping in and out of consciousness. Shikamaru squatted down next to her to trying to get her to stay awake, "HINATA WAKE UP.…CAN YOU HEAR ME INO I FOUND HER."

Hinata could hear Ino's gasps and yells. "OH MY GOD HINATA…SHE'S BLEEDING SOMEONE CALL 911."

Hinata looked up at the two, but before she could get any words out…her face twisted into a look of pain. "Hinata it's ok were callin 911 right now you're arm's gonna be ok."

Hinata shook her head, No it' not that" then another wave of pain washed over her body.

Ino was confused now, "Hinata what do you…"

"You guys….I think my water just broke."

* * *

_**Wow! it's coming Hinata's baby is coming….I wrote a lot of this just for you guys I hoped you liked and if you keep on reading you'll like how this will end. **_

_**Yes I know it's nearing the end…but don't worry about a thing I'm thinking up new stories right now….until next chapter.**_

**BYE BYE**

_(don't forget to review)_


	12. Following my Dream

**Hello everyone it's been sooooooo long since I've seen you all.**

**I am soooooo sorry it's taken me awhile, since I am now in college Hooray for me more work. **

**Well I am gonna use my free time and try to finish up this story before I start up on another story. **

**Well enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 12:

Following my Dream

"Lay her down right there on the cot" Nurse Chiyo instructed Ino and Shikamaru.

The two softly laid Hinata down slowly on one of the cots so they wouldn't harm her or the baby. Hinata had an expression of pain on her face every few minutes, it felt like her time of the month but the pain multiplied by like 1,000. Nurse Chiyo slowly took off Hinata's pants so she could see Hinata's progress. Nurse Chiyo made a face of surprise then it turned to concern. Ino and Shikamaru noticed her expression wondering what was going through Nurse Chiyo's head.

Ino spoke up, "Nurse Chiyo what's going on what's wrong with her."

Nurse Chiyo was quiet for a moment before she spoke up, "I can see the head this baby is ready to come out."

Ino eyes went wide, "What there is no way her doctor said she had a few more weeks before she was having her baby."

Nurse Chiyo shook her head, "Well from this little tussle she just endured has induced early labor so this baby looks like it's ready to come out."

Nurse Chiyo turned towards the Shikamaru, "Go into the closet and get a few towels and the get some hot water and put it into that big bowl sitting in the sink."

Shikamaru nodded his head swiftly and went to follow through with the orders. Ino went through Hinata's purse till her eyes met with Hinata's phone. Ino looked through Hinata's contacts before finally meeting eyes with the name she was looking for. Ino quickly pushed the send button. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend wondering who in the world she could be calling at this time.

"Ino what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm calling people what does it look like I'm doing" Ino replied.

"Who are you calling exactly?"

"The only people who would want to be here at a time like this" Ino said as put the phone to ear.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Come on Itachi and Sasuke we don't want to be late getting to the airport" Fugaku yelled out to his sons.

Itachi walked out of the big Uchiha mansion with a couple of bags whereas Sasuke walked out the house with his suitcases and a bored expression written on his face, '_why the hell am I going to this place anyways.' _Itachi turned back and looked at his younger brother in amusement. It was funny how Sasuke acted when their father wanted them to go with him on business trips and such. Itachi never really minded much when it came to the many trips, but Sasuke on the other hand looked like he wanted someone to shoot him to save him from the boredom and torture.

Itachi smirked, "Come on at least this time pretend that you actually are excited about this trip."

Sasuke glared at his brother, "Easier said than done…I don't even know how you can even deal with this."

Itachi just shrugged then began walking towards the black service waiting for the two Uchiha brothers. Before Sasuke could even take another step his cellphone rang. Sasuke growled in anger, he dropped his suitcases on the ground and grabbed his phone. He looked at caller Id and was surprised to see Hinata's name and picture id lighting up the screen.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow in curiosity, "Odd what is she doing calling at this time school isn't out yet."

He touched the talk button on his cellphone and brought the phone to his ear.

_"Hinata?"_ Sasuke asked.

_"No guess again."_

_"Ino?"_

_"Yea it's me." _

_"Why do you have Hinata's phone?" _

_"That's not important right now, but listen ya need to drop everything and come to da school now." _

_"What do you mean I can't do that."_

_"Huh what do ya mean why not?"_

_"Because if you haven't already known I'm going to New York for the weekend."_

Ino huffed in irritation, _"Sasuke listen to me…Hinata is in labor."_

Sasuke's eyes widened at the last phrase Ino just said. _"WHAT…I thought she had a few more weeks till her baby came along."_

_"That was the case until bitch ass Sakura and her sidekick blondie boy Naruto decided to induce her labor early." _

_"What do you mean…what do they have to in this."_

Ino was silent for a while which drew concern for Sasuke. _"Ino…what did they do to my girlfriend."_

_"It was bad are you sure ya wanna know?"_

"Sasuke what the hell we don't got all day" Fugaku yelled out from the car.

"Hold on for just a few seconds dad" Sasuke yelled back before getting back to the phone conversation he was having with Ino.

_"Tell me" _Sasuke in a low voice.

Ino sighed deeply before speaking_, "They ganged up on Hinata, Naruto held her down while Sakura stabbed her…they didn't stab her in the stomach just the arm…if Sakura's ex henchmen Temari and Kin hadn't stopped them her and the baby woulda been killed."_

Sasuke was speechless his face turned to sadness then to anger. _"Hello...Sasuke" _Ino said softly.

Sasuke simply stated "I'll be there" before pressing the end button on his phone.

"Sasuke C'mon let's go" Sasuke's father yelled this time with irritation and impatience in his voice.

Sasuke looked at the service car then looked at his own car that was sitting in the driveway. He had two choices, it was to go with his father and brother to the airport and catch the flight en route to New York and possibly lose the love his life forever or do what he was always afraid to do his whole life and walk away from his dad and his planned out future waiting for him in New York. Hinata was the best thing that happened to him and he thought he'd be damned if he left Hinata in her time of need. Sasuke sighed, took one look at his, and mumbled "sorry dad" before turning his back to the service car and running towards his car sitting in the driveway. "Wait! Hey! Sasuke what the hell where do you think you're going" Fugaku yelled out.

Sasuke turned back towards his father who was out the car and standing on the sidewalk with a confused look on his face. "I'm sorry dad, but…I can't do this anymore."

Fugaku was more confused than ever now, "What are you talking about?"

"This act, this pretending, all this preparing to be something I don't wanna be or wanna do so…I've decided that I'm gonna follow my dream."

Itachi now out the car now was shocked at the scene that was unfolding on the lawn; he was witnessing his little brother finally standing up to their father. "What are you talking about the restaurant chain is your dream, your future it's always been."

Saskue smirked and shook his head, "No dad me taking over the family business hasn't always been my dream….it's always been your dream that I no longer wanna be apart of anymore…I have a different future that doesn't involve me with this business."

Sasuke turned his gaze to Itachi who was smiling proudly at him. Itachi gave Sasuke a thumbs up, "Hurry up and go get her she's waiting for you." Sasuke returned the thumbs up then ran to his car, quickly hopped in, and drove off towards the school.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o_

"Hinata it's gonna be ok just keep breathing" Ino said softly.

Hinata did as she was told but it was hard to breathe a little considering she was feeling pain on her arm wound and the pain of her contractions at the same time. The door opened and Hinata heard a familiar voice, "Dr Yuuhi you're here."

The red eyed woman smiled at Hinata and patted a rag on Hinata's head to wipe some of the sweat of her forehead. "Yes it's me Hinata Ino called me and told me everything, I came as fast as I could…how are you doing?"

"Just in….a lot of pain…right now" Hinata replied in between breaths.

Dr Yuuhi looked under the towel that was resting on her knees then spoke, "Ok Hinata this is it….when I count to three I want you to push.

Hinata nodded.

"Ok 1…2…3" Hinata groaned loudly then exhaled the breath she had been holding.

"Good job Hinata you're doing good again 1…2…3."

Hinata grunted a little louder trying her hardest to push. "Ok Hinata…this is the last one just one more push" Dr Yuuhi explained to Hinata.

Hinata's forehead was sweating and she looked all out of breath, "I….I…I can't do it..I can't."

Ino held Hinata's hand, "Yes, yes you can just one more and you're done c'mon."

Dr Yuuhi counted again, "Ready 1…2…3."

Hinata screamed loudly before she exhaled sharply. Finally a babies crying could be heard and had a baby in her hands, "It's a girl."

Ino had tears in her eyes, "Hinata it's a girl can you believe it."

Hinata had her eyes closed and looked like she was asleep. Ino kept screaming Hinata's name, but she was getting no answer.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Hinata's vision was full of darkness till eventually it was replaced by blurry vision then finally her vision was clear enough to see. She could see she was in a hospital room and an IV in her arm and the wound on her arm bandaged. Hinata looked around again realized someone had a grip on her hand. She looked at the sleeping figure and had a look of surprise. It was none other than Sasuke holding on to her hand. She smiled at his face he looked peaceful sleeping and a smile grace his lips that Hinata found cute. The Uchiha stirred a little finally opening his eyes to see Hinata up and awake. "H-Hinata" he whispered softly.

"S-Sasuke your up…how long have I been out?"

"Since about this afternoon…it's nighttime now" Sasuke stated pointing outside to the dark starlit sky.

Hinata soon realized something was different about her now….her bulge that carried her baby was no longer there. "Sasuke where is my baby…where is it?"

"Hinata you're awake oh finally" a voice called out.

Hinata looked towards the door and saw Dr Yuuhi holding a bundle in her arms and then realized the bundle was moving around. Hinata's eyes widened and tears started to pour on her cheeks, "Is that my…"

Dr Yuuhi smiled, "It's a girl…do you wanna hold her."

Hinata eagerly nodded yes. Dr yuuhi walked over to the side of bed and gave Hinata directions on how to hold the baby before handing Hinata her bundle of joy. Hinata looked at the baby and took in all its' features. The baby had brunette hair and lavender blue eyes. Hinata smiled, "She's beautiful…she's like an angel…my angel."

Dr Yuuhi smiled at the new mother and her little bundle of joy then quietly stepped out the room to give Hinata and Sasuke alone time. "She's beautiful like her mother" Sasuke said wrapping his arms around Hinata's shoulders.

"Why?"Hinata asked softly.

Sasuke was confused by Hinata' question, "What do you mean?"

"I heard that you came rushing over to the school to come see me…you stood up to your father and decided not to go to New York, and came to see me…why?"

Sasuke was surprised at her question, a smile soon graced his lips and held Hinata's hand in his, "Back when we went on our first date on the beach I meant what I said Hinata…I do love you, you're the first girl I've truly loved and I would love to be in your life…not only is being a music artist my dream, but your also my dream too."

Hinata was speechless at Sasuke's words, but her face held a smile which Sasuke returned. He kissed Hinata on the forehead and held her close as the two looked over the little miracle Hinata was holding in her arms.

* * *

OOOOMMMGGG I am done finally and I am sooooooo happy about it just one more chapter and then it's all over with.

Review and stayed tuned for the final conclusion of this story

Sayonara ^-^


End file.
